Grandma
by Midnightmoon456
Summary: When Pururu visits again, she encounters Natsumi and Fuyuki's Grandma. At first, Pururu disliked her, but now, is growing to enjoy her stay here. And as each day passes, Pururu learns more of what a real Oba-chan is.


Pururu had been conveyed onto the light grass of the Hinata residence. Pururu spoke no words, viewing the nomadic vessel fleeting away.

She had realized the grass had pelted with dew, she could stroke it under her feet. Pururu shifted her head to the empty tent. She leaned in to stroke the cats pure white fur. "Hi, Neko, wheres Keroro-kun?"

She glanced at the rather dirty window, which lead into the living room. The residence, to her, was completely empty. She sauntered towards the door, her weapon materializing into her palms.

"Natsumi, Fuyuki, Keroro-kun? ..." She took a moment of silence so she'd be able to hear them.

Rather discouraged, she continued down to their base of operations, where, hopefully, Kururu would be. Pururu strolled down into the basement, with her weapon hanging by her back.

"Kururu! Are you in here?" She bawled when reaching Kururu's lab. Though, all she could hear was her own echo.

The chief medic all alone in a puzzled base, how disappointing. She shifted herself off from the cold floors, when spotting a camera that was pointed down at her. She observed it closely, the thought that it was recording her actions was roaring through her head.

"Hmm, oh it's you!" A familiar voice was heard from the receiver behind the door of Kururu's lab.

"Kururu-kun, where did Keroro-kun go?" Pururu blushed when observing lovingly into the camera.

"Eh? oh, Ku ku ku ku, I will tell you, but are you going to listen?" Kururu pondered over another brilliant scheme, awaiting an answer.

"Yes, why would you ask that?"Pururu continued to observe lovingly into the camera.

"Then ..."Kururu spoke with a strange voice into the receiver, "No, I won't tell you, ku ku ku ku"

She heard Kururu actually leaving the receiver operating. Pururu rather discouraged and quite angry, stomped further away from the camera, she could feel his dangerous aura swarming around her.

When she reached the living room, she decided it was better to contact Garuru and leave.

Pururu had her back turned for only minutes when Natsumi, Fuyuki, Keroro, Koyuki, and Dororo entered the living room.

She shifted Garuru off the reciever. Garuru was completely confused. He was hoping Pururu would say she lost connection with him when she called back. Meanwhile Taruru and Tororo were abut ready to assault each other, while Zoruru just laze around the ceiling, ignoring the arguments and rude insults being passed.

"Pu pu pu, Sure was a great idea to get rid of that destroyed weapon of ours, the ship is running quite strong" Tororo squeaked under his snickers.

"Great work, recruit ..."Garuru continued the conversations, "Meaning by that, it that the ship will last through tough missions"

"Pu pu pu, is that so, taichou?" Tororo snickered under his breath, "Haven't you forgotten of the serrettanalysis? Pu pu pu"

Garuru threw his fist down, which, to the team, that he was getting to that right away. It made a huge silence between times. Though, they were aware of the amount of precious sounds of Tororo's computer had made.

"Hey,"Tororo stated, "We got an incoming message"

...

"Ah, another one of Kero-chan's friends, I see"Oba-chan had spoke. She observed Pururu closely.

"Nice to meet you. O-" Purur couldn't say Oba-chan right at the moment. Oba-chan leaned in next to her, an disturbed aura was forming around her.

"Oh, Pururu is her name, eh?" Oba-chan had overheard it from Keroro, 'Puru-chan, there's no need to be shy, call me Oba-chan"

At that moment, Pururu had not felt she was being called 'Oba-chan'. "A little shy, it's okay, I won't bother you anymore"

She shifted up from leaning and continued into the kitchen to get started cooking. Natsumi and Fuyuki had left Pururu to heal and calm down her dark aura.

"Natsumi, Fuyuki! what do you want for dinner?"Oba-chan had bellowed in from the kitchen.

"Keroro, Pekopon has became weak and powerless" Giroro stated, "Now is our time to invade!"

"Not with an empty stomach, are you Kero-chan?" Oba-chan walked into the room with an apron around her waist.

Keroro was unsure of the answer to that question. "Hmm, I guess well invade after we eat"

Giroro's eyes had disappeared. "You just want to build those stupid Gundam models!" Giroro snapped.

"Gunsou ..."Fuyuki said. Natsumi and Giroro ignored the answer. " Stupid Frog ..." "Bakato! ..."

Note - To me, Bakato means "Dumdass" ... just wanted to let you know that!

"Puru-chan, would you like to assist me cook dinner?" Oba-chan leaned in next to Pururu.

Pururu regained her regular aura. She could hear the bells jangle from her waist. "Thank you, O-Oba-sama!"

They entered into the kitchen, Pururu had spotted the pot boiling on the stove. Curry and sticky rice had filled the air. Oba-chan handed ver the stirring spoon to Pururu. Oba-sama lifted Pururu up, and set her down beside the boiling pot.

The start of the stirring spoon reached into the boiling pot, and stirred the curry in circles. Oba-dono, meanwhile, was finishing making the sticky rice.

Dinner was ready, Pururu helped set the table. The sticky rice and Curry bowls were set along the tables.

"C-Cu-Curry? ..."Natsumi said very illingly. Fuyuki had already dug into his bowl of sticky rice, ignoring the bowl of Curry in of him.

Saburo and Kururu were munching already into thebowl, which disappeared quickly.

"Oba-chan, uhh, I don't want curry" Natsumi hadillingly spoke under her breath.


End file.
